<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now i'm ready to close my mind by scandalous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997835">now i'm ready to close my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous'>scandalous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Greg House, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Medication, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Season/Series 02, Sexual Dysfunction, Top James Wilson, anorgasmia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking through the therapy files of the hospital, House finds one of Wilson's most embarrassing secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House/James Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now i'm ready to close my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i um. zoloft dick wilson. yes</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House's search for Stacy's therapist's notes is interrupted by seeing another person's notes.</p><p><em>James Wilson</em>, in big letters there for him to gawk at. He drops the file in his hands and heads toward it, eyes wide as he opens it up. There's an untapped market there! He's not supposed to be breaching Stacy's privacy, much less Wilson's, but what Wilson doesn't know won't hurt him. Unless he finds something that's completely impossible for him to not bring up next time they go somewhere together, that is. Although he doubts there'll be anything interesting there.</p><p>He already knows Wilson is depressed. That's about it. But what scandalous things could possibly be in his therapist's notes? Wilson is a very average man, by all accounts, and even if he had something interesting to tell his therapist, he probably wouldn't. He's repressed that way.</p><p>House hums and looks over the notes, the scrawl that is the handwriting of Wilson's therapist, who he's never heard of in his life even though they're from the hospital. There's a lot of detail in these things, and it seems to go on forever. Surely there must be something juicy <em>somewhere</em>, right? Wilson can't be all failed marriages and puppies. Some big secret must be there. Maybe he's into BDSM or something. Now <em>that'd</em> be juicy and fun.</p><p>He nearly drops the file when he sees the end of the notes from Wilson's appointment two weeks ago.</p><p>
  <em>Complaints of sexual dysfunction (primarily anorgasmia) likely caused by sertraline. Will contact Dr. Johnson about changing meds to something that does not affect sexual activity as much, but patient isn't hopeful about finding a good substitute. Sertraline has worked well apart from this side effect.</em>
</p><p>He stares at it for a prolonged amount of time, like he can't believe the words therein. He just got news to something that has <em>so</em> much fodder in it — Wilson can't orgasm! Wilson can't jerk off and have a pleasurable climax like most everyone else. House has got his own circle of dysfunctions in him because of his addiction, but at least he can orgasm. Wilson doesn't seem to hold such a privilege.</p><p>All ideas about using Stacy's failing marriage to his advantage are quickly thrown out of the window. He has something a lot more pressing to take care of — his best friend's inability to orgasm.</p><p>He puts the files back into place, and he can't help but smile. Well, he's glad he's attracted to men, and has been secretly into Wilson for years. That will come in handy for wringing an orgasm out of Wilson.</p><hr/><p>For several weeks, House doesn't have any chances to bring out any plans of his to get his best friend off. It's a ridiculous idea, first of all, considering he's almost sure Wilson is straight, but maybe he's not and he's just incredibly repressed. Anyhow, he can coax him into having sex with him. So it'll work out.</p><p>It's only when Wilson comes to him, telling him that Julie was cheating on him, that he's finally able to do something about it.</p><p>The days pass slowly, and he doesn't know how to breach the subject without Wilson being mad at him. Which is fair, considering that he breached his privacy and whatnot. But still. He's himself, Wilson should be expecting something like this from him by now, shouldn't he?</p><p>Maybe he can just seduce him. Maybe that'd be good. </p><p>Wilson tries to leave his apartment, and he deletes the message the prospective landlord sends him. Which is fine. He just has to seduce him, and wring an orgasm out of him, and then he'll find some other apartment to go live in. He's got three alimonies, but he's an oncologist. He'll manage.</p><p>"Hey Jimmy," he says, walking up to him. "I was thinking about how you're, you know, depressed about getting divorced - <em>again</em> - and shit, so I had this wonderful idea about how to cheer you up."</p><p>Wilson rolls his eyes and doesn't look up from watching the TV. "I'm not sleeping with one of your hookers, House," he says.</p><p>"No," he says. He can't help but grin at him wildly. "I wasn't gonna say that. You don't need hookers to be cheered up, Wilson, I won't make you pay."</p><p>Wilson blinks at him owlishly. It's almost comical. "Then... if not a hooker, then what—?"</p><p>"Me," he says, simply, settling on the armrest.</p><p>"<em>What</em>?"</p><p>"Me," he says. "You can sleep with me." Wilson finally looks up at him, and the flabbergasted expression in his face will remain with him for the rest of his days. He rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you didn't realize your best friend is bisexual and would sleep with you if you weren't <em>married</em> all the time."</p><p>Wilson stares at him. "I mean," he says, slowly, like he's savoring the words, "that <em>would</em> make sense."</p><p>"Well, that's the truth, dummy." He hums. "So, interested?"</p><p>Wilson makes a noise. "I mean, I'm bisexual too. I just didn't think you wanted this to go any further than best friends."</p><p><em>Best friends</em>. Something about that makes him feel warm inside. He decides to ignore it.</p><p>"Of course I do," he says. "At least in the sex department. With your commitment issues, I don't know if we'll last too long if we start something more than that."</p><p>Wilson huffs and pulls him toward him, into a kiss. House gasps in surprise at the sudden movement, but takes it in gladly, kissing him like it's the last thing he'll ever do. There's the aftertaste of beer in Wilson's mouth, probably from earlier today, and he can't find it in him to complain, even if beer <em>is</em> the worst tasting alcoholic beverage out there. He's kissing Wilson, and that matters more than his preference in what his mouth should taste like.</p><p>Eventually House finds himself straddling Wilson, which is not exactly how things should go or how he expected them to go, but Wilson's weight would hurt his leg, so he's not complaining either way. He gasps when he pulls away for air, pupils dilated and wanting. He can feel himself start to get hard.</p><p>Wilson is getting hard as well, so it's not a big deal. He pants out and grinds down on him. He wonders if he should tell him he knows, if Wilson will be too far in and too turned on to care that he looked through his therapist's notes. He should try it out.</p><p>"I know you can't orgasm," he says, it slipping out of his mouth with incredible ease.</p><p>Wilson's eyes widen and he looks up at him. "What?"</p><p>"I - uh, well - I was looking for <em>Stacy's</em> therapist's notes, but I stumbled upon yours. There wasn't anything I didn't know until that part."</p><p>Wilson stares at him and he starts laughing, which wasn't a expected reaction from his part. "God, is that why you were <em>seducing</em> me? Curing my disease of sexual dysfunction?"</p><p>House gives him a good natured shrug. "I mean," he starts, "that was part of it, but I <em>have</em> always wanted to sleep with you."</p><p>He huffs and leans in to kiss him. "That's something, at least. Sadly, I don't think you can cure it. It's a bit harder than simply showing me your <em>skills</em>."</p><p>"I'm really good at sex, you'll take that back immediately," House teases. "But hey, if you don't come, that's also good with me. We'll figure it out." He pokes him on the ribs, and Wilson giggles. "Maybe you're not dealing with anorgasmia and Julie simply sucks at sex."</p><p>"No, it's not that," Wilson says, pulling him into another kiss. "Before I started my antidepressants I had a <em>really</em> eaay time with coming. Trust me on that."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"Well." A pause. "Now I fucking <em>can't</em>, House."</p><p>He laughs. "Okay, okay, message received." He hums. "If I bottomed would that help you loosen up, or would you rather ride me?"</p><p>Wilson chokes on air at that. "What, you might <em>bottom</em>?"</p><p>"Sure, why not?"</p><p>"I just—"</p><p>"I'm not running on toxic masculinity, James, I'm running on simply being a prick." He kisses him again. "The lube's in my bedroom. Would you like to come with?"</p><p>"Of course," Wilson says, following his lead to his bedroom as they both start to undress. "Even if you're versatile, I doubt you've been bottoming to hookers."</p><p>He gives him an eyeroll. "Some of them peg, Wilson. It's a great way to get the edge off after a long week."</p><p>"Is that why you're running out of hookers? Most of them aren't keen on pegging?" Wilson jokes. House passes him the lube and then gets comfortable in his bed, a pillow by his ass, tilting his hips up. "At that point you should contact the local dominatrix."</p><p>"Hell no," House says. "They don't even <em>fuck</em> the people that hire them, they just like, whip them and degrade them."</p><p>He laughs and dribbles lube into his fingers, warming it up before pressing it against his entrance. He looks up at him as he does so. "Are you speaking from personal experience?"</p><p>House doesn't dignify that with a response. "Just stretch me out, asshole."</p><p>"Sure." Wilson presses one finger against his entrance and pushes it in, House letting out a shaky gasp as he does so. "If you actually wring an orgasm out of me it'll be a miracle, by the way."</p><p>"Well, then you can just keep fucking me forever," House drawls, squirming against his finger as he opens him up carefully. "I'll have all the orgasms you can't have."</p><p>"What, until you pass out?" he teases. In response, House blushes. "I guess that <em>is</em> what you want."</p><p>"Shut up, Wilson. Get to fucking me already."</p><p>"Patience," he chides. "I didn't know you were a sub until now. I finally have blackmail material against you."</p><p>"What, are you gonna tell Cuddy so she has leverage against me?"</p><p>"What, would you be into that?" he shoots back. </p><p>House groans. "This is not fair."</p><p>"You're into being humiliated! Don't go complaining now." Wilson hums and pushes a second finger into House's entrance, making him gasp out and wriggle against his hold, whining softly as he stimulates him, pushing his fingers in farther to press against his prostate.</p><p>That's what makes House gasp out, eyes wide as he goes lax against him. "<em>Fuck</em>," he breathes out. "I didn't know you were so good with your hands, Jimmy."</p><p>"Sure am," he says. "I've gotten complimented on my... <em>manual</em> skills quite a bit." He pushes a third finger in, presses against his prostate harder, making House cry out in pleasure, precome dribbling out of his cock and onto his abdomen, his eyes fluttering shut. "I'll get to fucking you in a second, I just-- you know, am getting you ready." </p><p>"Sure," he breathes out. "Are you - uh - I'm surprised you aren't upset I breached your privacy with the notes and whatnot."</p><p>Wilson gives him a little shrug as he pulls his hand away, cleaning it off in House's bedsheets before grabbing a condom wrapper, opening it with his teeth and then putting the condom on. "It got you distracted from the whole obsessive thing for Stacy you have going on, and I'm used to your nonsense at this point, so."</p><p>House pouts. "So you're defending my ex by fucking me?"</p><p>"If you wanna think about it like that," Wilson says right before sinking into him. He lets out a light groan and House closes his eyes as pleasure wracks through him, whimpering softly as he bottoms out inside him. He's thick, he notices, on the bigger side of things if he had to guess. </p><p>"Of course," he starts, voice shaky, "of course you're thrice divorced. You pull them all in with your... with your amazing dick."</p><p>He laughs at that. "Sure," he says noncommittally. "Would you like me to move?"</p><p>"Of <em>course</em> I'd like for you to move. Don't leave me waiting."</p><p>"I'll try not to," he says, and then he starts fucking into him. House nearly yells at the sensation, of Wilson <em>finally</em> thrusting into him— he has thought about this for so long it feels like he's dreaming.</p><p>They fall into silence for a while, afterward, beyond House's high strung gasps and Wilson's grunts as he thrusts into him. House manages to put his legs around Wilson's waist with minimal complaint from his bad leg. That's good— he'd hate to interrupt this because of his leg, or because of anything, really.</p><p>"Are you close?" House asks, voice slightly strained, sweat dappling his brow as Wilson fucks him into the mattress. He's not rough about it, not necessarily, but he's still taking him like no one's business. It's an interesting situation to be in, surely; Wilson is <em>fucking him</em>, after so many years of friendship. It feels grand.</p><p>"Sure," he says, grunting as he fucks into him, picking up the pace a little.</p><p>"Come on," House breathes. "I'm sure I can wring an orgasm out of you."</p><p>"You <em>know</em> that's— that's not how anorgasmia works," he says airily. "Don't... be ridiculous. Fuck."</p><p>"Well, you can wring an- an orgasm out of <em>me</em>, then," he says, squirming against his cock.</p><p>"Sure can." His hand goes over to give lazy strokes around House's length, and House lets out a sharp breath as he spills white all over his abdomen, some of it on Wilson's hand.</p><p>Mindlessly, Wilson takes his hand and licks it clean, humming as he fucks into him, not seeming to be stopping any time soon.</p><p>House gasps out at that, eyes wide as overstimulation sets into him, jolts of pain and pleasure alike overwhelming his body. He shuts his eyes tight. "Oh <em>God</em>—" he chokes out. "Oh god, James, James..."</p><p>"You want me to stop?" he says between airy breaths. "I can— I can stop."</p><p>"No," he says, around a whimper, "don't stop. Please - don't stop."</p><p>"God, you're such a bottom," Wilson breathes out with a degree of adoration. "Out of all things, I didn't expect that." He keeps fucking into him, alternating between harsh strokes and gentler thrusts, wanting to see what gets House off the hardest. Both do the trick, making House moan and whimper as overstimulation settles in his bones. </p><p>"Fuck," he says. "Please, Wilson, oh God..."</p><p>"Are you going to beg me to come?" he asks. "Do you want me to come inside you? Fill you up?"</p><p>House whines. "Shut <em>up</em>."</p><p>"I wish I could come," he says. "I'd— I'd fill you up just right. I'd love to see my come drip out of you. Fuck."</p><p>"Please," House breathes. "Please, Wilson, please, want you, want you, oh God, want you to come inside me, please—"</p><p>Wilson grunts. He's surely getting tired, his legs hurting from the strain of fucking into someone for so long. House's softening cock lays against his hairy abdomen, twitching, like it wanted to get hard again. "Fuck, House, keep begging for me. Come on, you can do it."</p><p>"Please," he breathes out. "Wilson, want you, want your come, want you to fill me up, please...!"</p><p>Wilson grunts and pulls out. He's hard, his cock dribbling out pre-come. "I can't," he pants out. "I'm sorry, House. Fuck."</p><p>"It's okay," he breathes out. "I knew what I was walking into, anyway. You not coming is no surprise." He hums. "You can keep fucking me after a while, if you want. Or I can blow you."</p><p>"You're really determined to get me off, huh?"</p><p>"That's what I'm here for," he says. "I need to get you out of this <em>anorgasmia</em> thing, so you can be a functioning member of society."</p><p>"You can suck me off if you like," he says as he lays down on the bed. "But like, it kind of hurts, to be hard for so long without coming."</p><p>"That's why you'll come, James, get with the program."</p><p>Wilson rolls his eyes. "Can't you just give up?"</p><p>"Absolutely not," House says as he gets in a comfortable position to suck Wilson off— he lays on his side, across the bed, and reaches forward to Wilson's cock. He takes it in his hands and gives it a few strokes, and then takes him in his mouth.</p><p>Wilson gasps in surprise, hips bucking up slightly. "Fuck."</p><p>House starts to suck him off, tongue swirling around Wilson's cockhead, sucking on it intently. Pre-come spurts out of it, and he swallows it gladly— God, he just wants to make Wilson come. He'll consider it a personal victory. He takes more of him in his mouth without any issue, bobbing his head up and down.</p><p>"Oh God," Wilson breathes out. "Fuck. You're— you're really good with your mouth. Shit."</p><p>He resists the urge of pulling off to say something snarky about his ex-wives and blowjobs. He can save that for afterward. He keeps blowing him, mouthing at his cockhead, pressing his tongue against his shaft. It's when he finally reaches his hand out and takes one of his balls on it, presses lightly, thumbpads against it, that he suddenly feels warm come down his throat.</p><p>"Holy fuck," Wilson cries out, eyes rolling back as he releases.</p><p>House swallows every drop gladly, like it'll be the last thing he ever does, before pulling away from him and cleaning his lip with his wrist.</p><p>He grins at him smugly. "So what were you saying about me not being good enough to wring an orgasm out of you?"</p><p>Wilson groans, his cock softening. "I didn't know that'd <em>work</em>, in my defense."</p><p>"Well," House says. "You've got a mouth and an ass to use, whenever you want your anorgasmia to go away."</p><p>"It still took a while, though," Wilson says. "I don't think I'm like, <em>cured</em>."</p><p>House sticks his tongue at him before pulling him into a kiss. If Wilson can taste himself in there, he doesn't complain about it. </p><p>"We'll see," House says. "You're definitely better than before."</p><p>Wilson pokes him in the ribs, and he lets out a laugh.</p><p>Yeah, at least he can have fun with Wilson's little <em>problem</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>